Después del fin
by Giny Scully
Summary: Tras el final de temporada muchos interrogantes aparecen ante nosotros, ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de Melinda May cuando se de con uno de esos interrogantes de bruces? Un POV Melinda May, post season finale y con toques Philinda, pero más en plan bromance. No por que no se quieran una barbaridad, si no por la situación.


**Disclaimer:** "Después del fin" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda May, Phil Coulson y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Resumen:** Melinda May no duerme bien, y no presiente que eso vaya a cambiar próximamente.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Post 1x22 El comienzo del fin, con spoilers de este capítulo y de todos los anteriores. POV Melinda May. Y un poco Philinda, porque no podría ser de otra forma.

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias por los follows y favorites y a estherliquid muchas gracias por tu comment en "Las cinco primeras veces que Phil y Melinda se despertaron juntos" no puedo dejar de escribir Philinda porque incluso los fics que no son especialmente Philinda, son Philinda, como por ejemplo este :-p. Me gusta tanto, tanto, tanto esa pareja en todas sus variantes. Y sí, yo también quiero más fic Philinda en español, hay tan poquitas cosas de Agents of Shield en español en general. Pues nada, muchas gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo y comentando. Fic de AOS no dejaré de escribir en este momento, porque aunque me gustaría, realmente me gustaría dedicarme a otros fandoms con más aceptación en castellano y que durante años ocuparon mi vida, solo pienso en Agents of Shield últimamente :-p.

**Escrito en junio de 2014.**

* * *

**Después del fin**

* * *

Melinda May nunca había sido una persona de mucho dormir, nunca necesitó muchas horas para recuperarse de largas jornadas laborales agotadoras. Incluso cuando sus ocupaciones laborales consistían en dejar fuera de combate a 10 o 12 tíos que triplicaban su peso, con cuatro o cinco horas de sueño le bastaba.

Cierto es que antes de Bahrain, en su otra vida, cuando se metía en su cama, en su apartamento, sintiéndose tranquila y segura, se quedaba como en coma en cuanto apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Hacía años que no tenía esa sensación. Tal vez nunca volvería a tenerla y eso es algo que ya había aceptado.

Ahora se mete en la cama y presupone que algo duerme, si no se moriría, o eso dicen los médicos, pero lo escucha todo y cualquier variante, por pequeña que sea, cualquier ruido o simplemente una mala sensación, hacen que al segundo este más que despierta, alerta, dispuesta al combate.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Aunque por primera vez en no sabe cuantos días todo estaba más o menos en orden. Todo lo más o menos en orden que podía estar dada la situación actual, la cual conllevaba ser unos renegados de la justicia, haber tenido un traidor entre sus filas y a otro de sus miembros en estado muy grave en una unidad móvil hospitalaria, que curiosamente casi se convierte en su tumba la primera vez. Tenían una cama cómoda donde dormir. Un lugar seguro donde estar. Una misión que realizar… Por lo menos había esperanza. Una luz al final del camino. Algo… y ese algo la despertó en mitad de la noche, no supo si fue un pequeño ruido en el pasillo o una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago, tal vez fuera una mezcla de las dos cosas… pero no pudo por menos que levantarse y salir de su habitación, justo a tiempo para ver como Coulson se perdía en mitad del pasillo bajando hacia el sótano.

Su instinto, o porque a veces pensaba que estaba programada para ello, le hizo seguirlo a una distancia prudencial.

No estaba preparada para aquello.

Melinda May pensaba que estaba preparada para todo, pero no lo estaba. Coulson, con una cuchilla, ante sus ojos, grababa en una pared unos signos ininteligibles para ella, como un autómata, sin realmente parecer ser consciente de ello.

Se había confiado.

Con la vuelta de Fury y la tranquilidad de Phil se había confiado a ese respecto. ¡Qué error más básico! Pero ya habían pasado por tanto, por demasiado... La cabeza de su compañero parecía realmente estar en su sitio. Habían conseguido su propósito a corto plazo y él la había perdonado, Fury hasta le había hecho Director... aunque por ahora fuera solo director de un sueño.

Creía realmente que él estaba bien. Que estaría bien.

Pero tal vez fue simplemente la necesidad que ella tenía de que él estuviera bien.

Ya que claramente algo no estaba bien. Por lo contrario algo iba mal, fatal, desastroso, no podía ir peor.

¡Mierda!

Vio alarmada que aquello que Coulson grababa se parecía sospechosamente a lo que Garret había grabado en la puerta del laboratorio. Y todo tuvo de repente un sentido claro y aterrador.

Le llamo una vez con la voz temblorosa, "¡Phil!". Se repitió con voz más segura, "¡Phil!" Su tono de voz dejaba escapar un por favor ahogado e implícito, pero no hubo respuesta.

Si estaba consciente Phil la escucharía, siempre había tenido un oído muy fino, pero si no lo hacía, como estaba pasando en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer al respecto. ¿Sería conveniente o peligroso sacarle de su trance? ¿Sería mejor dejarle seguir su camino? Pensó en llamar a Simmons, tal vez tuviera una idea más profesional que ella de lo que podría pasarle, o de cual sería la mejor manera de actuar, pero no estaba segura de querer involucrar a nadie más en esa pesadilla, por mucho motivos, y menos a Simmons, que dudaba ya fuera capaz de dormir en mucho tiempo.

Se quedó parada en el sitio.

Observando fijamente a su amigo, notando como el terror la inundaba.

Por segunda vez en su vida Melinda May creyó estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

La primera vez que pensó que tal vez tendría que reducir a Phil se asustó tanto que recomendó la anexión al grupo de otro especialista, lo que resultó en sí ser seguramente una de las peores decisiones de su vida. Aunque claro, tal vez tener a otro especialista era lo único que le daba lógica a ese tan variopinto equipo lleno de niños.

No podría enfrentarse a tener que reducir a Phil, en ese punto estaba su límite, podría hacerlo, en teoría, Phil no era más fuerte que ella, ni tenía su destreza en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero desde luego no quería, no sabía si podría vivir con ello, en el fondo no sabía si podría hacerlo realmente. Era su mejor amigo. Su confidente. Su compañero. Lo poco que quedaba de la Melinda May del pasado, lo poco que quedaba de ella cuando era Melinda y no la Caballería. Phil era su esperanza. Por muy mal que las cosas estuvieran, Phil siempre había sido su esperanza.

No puedes destruir tu esperanza cuando no te queda nada más, porque entonces... entonces no hay nada más.

Phil se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una mesa, dejó la cuchilla y pasando a escasos centímetros de su lado tomó el camino hacia la puerta.

Ni se percató de su presencia.

Melinda se quedó mirando a los dibujos en la pared, sus piernas parecían pegadas al suelo y las lágrimas querían insidiosas salir por sus ojos. Todo lo que más había temido, incluso por encima de que Phil no la perdonara, estaba sucediendo.

El fin había comenzado.

Creía que lo peor había pasado, pero estaba equivocada. Después del fin, empezaba una nueva pesadilla, que la seguiría quitando el sueño.

FIN

* * *

Contadme cositas, por favor. ¡Necesito comentarios!


End file.
